


Once More, With Feeling

by malevolentmango



Series: Taakitz Week 2018 [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Intimacy, M/M, Second Time, Smut, Taakitz Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolentmango/pseuds/malevolentmango
Summary: This isn't the way Kravitz imagined their first time going. It's still perfect, of course it is, and if this is the only way he could ever have Taako, he could be more than happy with that.But there's a little voice in the back of his head that's whispering, “You can do better.”





	Once More, With Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of Taakitz Week - Firsts
> 
> Thank you to [Kipp](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyKipp) for the fantastic beta and to everyone else on the 18+ TAZ Discord for their support. <3

When Taako pulls him in by his tie and catches him in the most intense kiss he’s ever had, in life  _ or _ death, Kravitz has a passing thought about taking their first time slowly, as they’ve discussed in the past.

 

When Taako guides them blindly into his room after dinner and a bottle of wine using only the connection of their lips and the press of his lithe fingers, fumbling insistently at Kravitz’s belt buckle, Kravitz thinks that there was something important he was supposed to remember.

 

When Taako tumbles them onto his bed, muttering about his “stupid amount of clothing, honestly Krav, this is like breaking into Goldcliff Trust all over again,” Kravitz laughs into Taako’s neck, interrupted from his mission of leaving marks on all the newly-revealed skin in his reach, and he forgets to be concerned about anything else at all.

 

And when Taako wraps his legs around Kravitz and grinds up into him, rolling his hips until Kravitz moans into his mouth, and whispers, “Come on, come on, fuck me,” Kravitz’s brain stops functioning entirely.

 

It's frantic and fumbling and glorious, and Kravitz revels in the tight stretch of Taako's body and the way he writhes beneath him. He discovers that in this, as in everything else, Taako has no qualms demanding what he wants, and apparently what he wants is the absence of gentleness. Kravitz doesn't take as much time as he would like opening him up, but Taako is insistent and alluring, and altogether too much for Kravitz's already thin patience.

 

This isn't the way he imagined their first time going. It's still perfect, of course it is, and if this is the only way he could ever have Taako, he could be more than happy with that. But there's a little voice in the back of his head that's whispering, “You can do better.” 

 

The voice sounds a bit like the Raven Queen. Kravitz makes the executive decision to ignore that detail. 

 

Taako presses up against his side, still catching his breath as Kravitz runs a gentle hand through his hair, his fingers tapping staccato rhythms into the skin of Kravitz's stomach. And this, too, is wonderful - this pliant, sated Taako whose contentment isn't hidden behind layers of bluster and fluff.

 

“That was wild, my dude,” Taako says. His voice is a little hoarse. Kravitz had been both pleased and unsurprised to discover how vocal Taako is in bed. 

 

Kravitz presses a kiss to Taako's forehead. “Indeed it was.”

 

It's quiet for a few moments. Kravitz bites his lip. Taako sighs dramatically. 

 

“I can hear you  _ thinking, _ Bones, and this is the not the time for thought,” Taako says, snuggling more insistently into his arms. “This is the time for you to tell me how fucking fantastic I look when I come.”

 

Kravitz chuckles. “You  _ do _ look fantastic.”

 

“Buuut?”

 

“Well… I thought our first time would be… different?”

 

Taako leans back on his elbow so he can look Kravitz in the eye. Or more specifically, so he can raise one incredulous eyebrow at him. Kravitz immediately blushes. 

 

“Don't, uh… don't get me wrong, love, I thoroughly enjoyed that. You are… hmm.” Kravitz steals a quick, heated kiss that has Taako blinking dazedly when they part, and Kravitz smiles, a little smug. “You are infinitely better than I ever imagined. And I… imagined quite a bit.”

 

The tips of Taako's ears go bright red and twitch upwards, and his voice, when he next speaks, is just a touch too loud.

 

“Well of course you did, I'm amazing.” Taako flicks his long hair back over his bare shoulder and winks at him. “But if you want another round…”

 

Kravitz pretends to consider it for all of two seconds before he says, “Alright, let's go again.” Taako's smirking as he leans in to kiss him, like he's already won whatever game he thinks he's playing, but Kravitz stops him with a firm hand on his chest. Taako looks distinctly put out by this, but Kravitz pays him no mind. “But this time, it's on my terms.”

 

“Oh yeah? What kinda  _ terms _ you got, homie? Haven’t you been a skeleton for like, a thousand years?”

 

Kravitz rolls them over, pressing Taako firmly into the mattress, and leans in close to nibble on the shell of one long ear. “I heard no complaints from you earlier,” he says lowly, and Taako shivers against him.

 

“Yeah, no, that’s a fair point, there were certainly no… complaints--” Taako’s words end in a gasp as Kravitz licks slowly up to the tip of his ear. It flexes under his tongue, almost shyly, and that’s one of his earlier suspicions confirmed: Taako’s ears are incredibly sensitive.

 

Kravitz fully intends to catalogue all of the other spots that leave him breathless.

 

He works on his neck next, kissing the already-forming bruises he left not long ago and leaving more where there’s none, all the way down to his collarbones, until Taako is writhing against him. He tugs insistently at Kravitz’s shoulders, his hips, anything that will bring them closer together, that will move this along. Kravitz sits back, eliciting a short whine from Taako, and takes Taako’s hands in his own. He presses his lips to each of the fingers on his right hand, and then his left, over his palm and down to his wrist. 

 

Taako huffs. When Kravitz glances at him, his eyes are soft. 

 

“Sap,” he says, twisting his hand slightly in Kravitz’s grip. Kravitz holds firm, trails his lips back up to Taako’s fingers, and sucks the index finger into his mouth, effectively shutting down whatever quip Taako was opening his mouth to say. His eyes go unfocused as he watches Kravitz laving over the length of his finger before slipping a second one into his mouth. He takes a deep, shuddering breath and looks away before Kravitz does, which is always a win.

 

“How the  _ hell,” _ Taako mutters, “are you turning me on so hard when I just came like a  _ second _ ago?”

 

Kravitz lets go of his fingers with a  _ pop _ and grins. “It’s a talent.”

 

Taako laughs, and Kravitz can’t help but kiss the sound back into his mouth. He could spend an exorbitant amount of time just doing this, just getting lost in the feeling of Taako’s lips against his own, in how he yields to a kiss in a way he so rarely does to anything else.

 

When they part, Kravitz takes Taako’s hands and places them above his head, pressing them into the pillow.

 

“Leave those there,” he says, running one of his now-free hands through Taako’s hair, still slightly tangled from the way he was tossing his head earlier.

 

Taako raises an eyebrow. “Kinky.”

 

Kravitz sits back and blinks, taking in the sight of a Taako who’s all spread out just for him. “It’s more of a request,” he says, trailing his fingers down Taako’s neck to his chest. “But we can certainly circle back to that idea another time.”

 

Taako huffs but doesn’t move his hands. Kravitz returns to his task, performing a thorough exploration of Taako’s chest with his mouth. He pays special attention to his nipples, licking and biting until Taako is arching up, chasing the feeling, demanding without words. Kravitz indulges him, lingering at his sternum for precious seconds before moving on. He runs a hand down Taako's side, across the sensitive skin around his ribs and waist, and Taako twists away with a laugh. 

 

“Ticklish, then?”

 

Taako tries his best to sound intimidating, even as he giggles at the way Kravitz taps teasing fingers along the spot. “You better-- _ hah,  _ you better forget you learned that, Bones.”

 

“Not a chance.”

 

He replaces his fingers with his lips, and Taako squirms for different reasons. Kravitz plants soft kisses to his stomach and pokes his tongue into his navel, which has Taako laughing all over again. 

 

“Come on, get on with it,” Taako says through the smile in his voice, fond and exasperated all at the same time. 

 

Kravitz shakes his head. “My terms, remember?”

 

“Sure, sure, I deffo remember, it was like two minutes ago, my dude. But don't you wanna, you know, get to the main event?”

 

Kravitz considers him for a moment. He leans his weight on one elbow and shifts so he can get a better look at Taako's face. His other hand rests on Taako's thigh, where his thumb rotates in small, lazy circles. 

 

Finally he says, “I'm certainly looking forward to the ‘main event,’ make no mistake about that. But Taako, I… I want to  _ know _ you. All of you. What makes you tick, what makes you laugh, what makes you angry. Everything. I thought…” He chuckles, mostly to himself. “I thought I'd made that pretty clear. But that goes for  _ this, _ too. I find myself wanting to know every inch of you. I assumed it was a symptom of spending so much time among the living again, but… then I realized it's just  _ you.” _

 

For a moment, Taako's eyes are wide and clear and shimmering with vulnerability. And in the next instant the expression is gone, replaced with his usual haughty mask, although it's chipped around the edges now where the truth bleeds through. 

 

“You're just a shameless tease, is what you are,” Taako says. Kravitz politely ignores the way his voice breaks. 

 

He sits up and shuffles forward until he can capture Taako's lips in a thorough kiss. Taako responds enthusiastically, gratefully, and the heat builds back up between them again like a stoked fire, embers flaring to life as Taako reaches up to hold Kravitz's face between both hands. Taako rolls his hips up and Kravitz lets out a startled moan at the sudden friction. When Kravitz jerks out of the kiss to glare at him, Taako smirks. 

 

“Just a little nibble before the main course, my man,” he says, and he's more like himself again. But there's a softness to his eyes that wasn't there before, and he pats Kravitz twice on the cheek before putting his arms obediently back into place above his head. 

 

“Well,” Kravitz says, stealing one more kiss before returning to his task, “if it's an appetizer you want…”

 

If his first trip down the length of Taako's body was a marathon, this one is a sprint. He trails a few kisses down the center of his chest, all the way down, until he can nip at the skin at the base of Taako's stomach. Taako jolts, gasping, and his eyes, when Kravitz steals a glance upward, are burning with intent now that Kravitz is so close to his goal. 

 

Kravitz does not give him what he wants. Not just yet. 

 

Taako groans as Kravitz skips over his hard cock, but makes no further comments about hurrying Kravitz along. Kravitz goes to work on his inner thighs, with more kisses and delicate nips, and marvels at the way Taako lets his legs fall open to allow him better access. He runs his hands across all the bare skin on display, smoothing over the fine hairs on Taako's legs. Kravitz lifts one of his legs slightly and presses a kiss to the back of his knee, and Taako laughs again, breathlessly. He's ticklish there, too.

 

But Taako doesn't complain, although he looks like he sorely wants to. He just watches Kravitz through hooded eyes from the mound of pillows where he lounges like a king. He's red from his neck all the way up to the tips of his ears, and he's biting his lip to hold back more laughter. 

 

Kravitz thinks someone so beautiful probably deserves a little treat. 

 

He hears Taako suck in a shaky breath as Kravitz turns his attention to Taako's neglected cock. Kravitz licks a long, slow strip up the underside of it before taking the head in his mouth, setting a leisurely pace that soon has Taako moaning. Kravitz wets his lips before taking him in deeper, and Taako rises to meet him with an involuntary jerk of his hips. He pulls off with a wet  _ pop _ and raises an eyebrow at Taako. 

 

“What?” he says cheekily, sounding a little short of breath. “You only specified the hands, kemosabe.”

 

Kravitz chuckles and goes back to work, this time with an arm braced across Taako's hips. Taako mutters something that sounds like “Spoilsport,” but the word gets lost in a groan. He alternates now, sometimes fast, sometimes slow, almost too much or not quite enough, until Taako is writhing under his grasp with every stroke of his tongue. Taako's thighs are starting to quiver on either side of his head, and he's tense, like just a little bit  _ more _ might push him over the edge. 

 

This time, when Kravitz pulls off, Taako says, “Fuck,  _ fuck, _ you fucking--” He's panting, his hands gripping the pillow above his head as if it's the only thing anchoring him to this plane. “Krav, I swear to--”

 

“Please don't say the Raven Queen. I feel like that would be awkward.” Kravitz is doing a truly awful job of disguising the glee in his voice. 

 

Taako nudges him weakly with his knee. “You're enjoying this too much, you madman.”

 

“I am, yes. Quite a lot.” Kravitz smiles up at him and wraps a hand around his length, stroking lightly, barely any pressure at all. Taako flops back against the pillows with a groan. “Your reactions, the sounds you make, the way your body moves - it's all very fascinating.”

 

“Well, when you're done with your science experiment, you big nerd, cha’boy is all ready for round two over here.”

 

“Are you?” Kravitz hums and trails his hand down to Taako's hole, rubbing his thumb around the rim. Taako makes a strangled noise. Kravitz slips a finger inside him - there's hardly any resistance at all; Taako’s still slick with lube and come from earlier. He adds a second finger almost immediately, and Taako gasps, his eyes falling closed. “I think you're almost there.”

 

Taako laughs, a little hysterically. “Hey, Krav? If you could-- _ fuck--” _ He loses track of his sentence for a few moments as Kravitz curls his fingers just so. He’s panting when he continues, “If you could finish up your little Taako case study and  _ fuck me, _ I’d really appreciate it.”

 

And Kravitz, well, he only has so much resistance when it comes to Taako. It just so happens that giving Taako what he wants is giving himself exactly what he wants, too. 

 

Kravitz removes his fingers and finds the bottle of lube they used earlier, trapped in a fold of the comforter they kicked to the end of the bed. Sliding into Taako is no effort at all, but he goes slowly anyway, just for the satisfaction of watching the emotions that flicker across Taako's face - relief, desire, ecstasy, and something softer he doesn't have a name for. 

 

Taako's eyes fall closed and he moans as Kravitz bottoms out. Heat and desire hum under Kravitz's skin, and now that they're here again, he can't help the fleeting thrum of  _ want _ that courses through him. Their first round is still fresh in his mind, and it would be so easy to pull all the same sounds from Taako again, to lead him hard and fast to that breaking point along a now-familiar path. 

 

Instead, he takes a sharp left turn into driving Taako mad. 

 

He’d been careful and considerate before, but certainly not gentle. Not like this. Not this achingly slow slide that makes Taako's breath hitch, that makes him stare up at Kravitz with a look that's part frustrated and part enamored. He sets an easy pace, taking his time to run his hands over every inch of Taako's skin that he can reach, taking in the sight of Taako laid bare across the sheets.

 

Perhaps he is a sap, he thinks, if that's the word for someone who's tripping headlong down the path towards loving Taako with every fiber of his constructed being.

 

Kravitz leans in, then, because he can't resist, and catches Taako's lips in a kiss. The angle shifts, just so, and Taako whimpers into his mouth, kissing back with a ferocity that doesn't match the pace Kravitz is setting at all. And somehow, it's perfect. 

 

“Hey Bones, you gonna,  _ unh--” _ Taako murmurs, breaking off into a moan. “Gonna let me touch you anytime soon?”

 

“If you must,” Kravitz says, breathless and smirking. 

 

“Yeah, I fucking must.”

 

Taako reels him in with a hand at the back of his neck, turning their heated kiss positively filthy. He lifts his hips to meet Kravitz's next thrust, heat flaring at all the places their bodies meet, and Kravitz's pace stutters, slipping into something hard and frenetic before he catches himself. The next slow, rolling thrust has Taako groaning. 

 

“Aww, come  _ on,” _ Taako whines playfully, more of a tease than a demand. “I know you can do better than that.”

 

Kravitz trails kisses down Taako's jaw to his neck, revisiting all the spots he found earlier that made Taako squirm. Now, they make him shudder and moan, fingers tightening in Kravitz's hair as he wraps his legs around him in a desperate attempt to get closer.

 

“Funny,” Kravitz says, just a little smug, “you seem to be enjoying the way I make you fall apart so far.”

 

Taako starts to retort, but loses his words on the end of a deep, pointed thrust. Instead, he  _ keens, _ and Kravitz very nearly loses it at this new sound. For all his teasing, he knows he's not going to last much longer, not with the way Taako's squirming and moaning and shifting, arching up, rubbing his cock against Kravitz's stomach, seeking any sort of friction.

 

Kravitz saves his best newly-learned trick for last. He turns his attention to one of Taako's ears, exposed now where he's turned to try and hide his face in the pillows. The second his mouth touches the sensitive skin, Taako moans, his ear twitching in anticipation. Kravitz focuses all of his attention here, nibbling along the edges, alternating soft kisses for even softer words, low, sultry whispers in time with the gentle roll of his hips as he rocks into the tight heat of Taako's body. 

 

It doesn't take much for Taako to go rigid beneath him, spilling across his chest as he shouts, “Fuck, Krav,  _ fuck--” _

 

And Kravitz is so close, lost in the heat and the sensation and the way Taako shudders, the way he tosses his head back against the pillows and makes an even bigger mess of his hair. Everything he’s learned about Taako’s body doesn’t even compare to  _ this, _ this moment of pure ecstasy that Taako allowed Kravitz to give him. Taako lets out a quiet, shaky laugh as he starts to come down, and that’s what finally tips Kravitz over the edge, thrusting one last time into that tight heat and murmuring Taako’s name over and over, until Taako silences him with a kiss. 

 

They end up in much the same position as after the first round - Taako pressed up against his side, Kravitz playing with his hair in a daze, and they’re even more sticky than before.

 

“Hey, Taako?” There's a sleepy hum, which Kravitz assumes is as much acknowledgement as he's going to get. “You look fucking fantastic when you come.”

 

Taako lets out a startled laugh. “Well, someone's a quick learner.”

 

Kravitz smiles, thinking of all the parts of Taako, both physical and not, that he can't wait to explore next. “When it counts. But I've still got a lot to learn. Especially about you.”

 

“Kind of a deep, dark well you picked to explore there, Bones, but whatever makes you happy, I guess.”

 

He presses a kiss to Taako's forehead. “You make me happy. And it will be my absolute  _ pleasure _ to return the favor.”

 

Taako mumbles something that sounds awfully close to “You already do,” and then says more loudly, “Ugh, I need a shower.” He pokes Kravitz in the side. “You made this mess, now clean it up.”

 

“Gladly, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me about TAZ on [tumblr](http://malevolentmango.tumblr.com)!


End file.
